¿Y porque no?
by YueMoonLuna
Summary: ¿Y porque no?... aceptas alguna de las propuestas que te ofrecen, de todas formas nunca has sido una persona normal y realmente no te molesta vivir con asesinos ¿ o si? Uff... mal summary pero léelo no te arrepentirás xD (espero n nu) porcierto es un Slender X Reader
1. Chapter 1

Hola, antes que nada quiero decir que este es el primer fanfiction que hago y por lo tanto tengo muchos errores, por lo mismo son bien recibidas críticas constructivas, felicitaciones y jitomatasos; espero y esos últimos no me los den muy duro; en fin espero que lo disfruten.

Los personajes de creepy pastas no me pertenecen, por lo que los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

**¿Y por qué no?**

Tu día transcurría normal, estabas en tu trabajo de medio tiempo (sin goce de sueldo ¬¬) en la escuela, te encontrabas sola en la pequeña oficina de archivos escolares tras la dirección, traías tus audífonos puestos, pero podías oírlo todo a tu alrededor (que no era mucho): las aves cantando, los automóviles pasar por la carretera, la junta en la sala de profesores (inclusive si estaba a un aula de diferencia), siempre has tenido buenos oídos, pero en ese momento te sentías extraña y aburrida por lo que decidiste subir el volumen de la música hasta no oír nada además de tus pensamientos. Te encontrabas ordenando carpetas de distintos ciclos escolares, mientras pensabas en lo que cocinarías cuando llegaras a tu casa, sin embargo todos esos pensamientos quedaron apartados cuando un par de largos brazos rodearon tu cintura, no tenías novio ni nada por el estilo por lo que de inmediato te asustaste y sentiste un escalofrió recorrer tu espalda; giraste lentamente tu cabeza para ver quién te abrazaba pero solo viste un rostro en blanco, carente de expresiones, es decir… ¿un rostro sin rostro?, quedaste en shock por un segundo, te quitaste los audífonos y estabas apunto de gritar, sin embargo el te dijo con una voz grave y suave dos palabras que te helaron la sangre y al mismo tiempo la hirvieron a mas no poder.

– Te amo –

Después de eso sentiste sus labios contra las tuyos en un profundo beso que te hizo cerrar los ojos y pasar tus brazos por su cuello, parándote de puntitas para que ambos se sintieran mas cómodos, al separarse mantuviste los ojos cerrados y te cubriste la cara con las manos, el acerco su rostro a tu oído y susurro.

– Te protegeré siempre –

De inmediato descubriste tu cara y abriste los ojos pero el ya no estaba, decidiste ignorar lo que había pasado y seguir con tu trabajo, cosa que no te fue muy difícil por qué volviste a colocarte los audífonos y a concentrarte en acomodar las carpetas por alfabéticamente y por fecha. Una hora más tarde llegó Julia (la encargada del archivo) y te dijo que ya era tarde y que podías irte, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomaste tus cosas y saliste de la escuela, aún traías los audífonos puestos pero el volumen era el mínimo. El sol despuntaba sus últimos rayos y la luna era cada vez más divisible; te gustaba caminar a casa (aun si eran 8 km de distancia), pero esa tarde no te sentías muy bien, por lo que decidiste subir al autobús, todo el viaje fue tranquilo y llegaste con bien a tu casa, en donde no había nadie además de tu pequeño conejo color café, que esperaba con ansias que llenaras su plato de comida y que rellenaras su pequeño tanque de agua. Después de atender al pequeño Cajeto (lo sé, es ridículo, pero no se me ocurrió un mejor nombre n_nu), hiciste comida para ti y para tus padres, quienes llegaron un par de horas después justo cuando te disponías a dormir así que solo los saludaste y te encerraste en tu habitación, pero cuando te cubrías con tus suaves cobijas y recostabas tu cabeza sobre tu mullida almohada recordaste que no habías hecho nada de tarea escolar, por lo que te volviste a levantar , encendiste tu luz, sacaste tus libretas de tu mochila y comenzaste a hacer tus respectivas investigaciones y tareas; cuando estabas a punto de terminar te sentiste extrañamente observada y te percataste de algo que no habías notado en las tres horas que llevabas de hacer tarea, junto a tu ventana había un extraño chico vestido de negro, traía puesta una máscara azul con un par de profundos agujeros en el lugar en el que deberían ir los ojos y de donde brotaba una especie de líquido obscuro, después del shock parpadeaste un par de veces, te levantaste del escritorio y saliste de la habitación, él te siguió mientras bajabas la oscura escalera y entrabas en la aún más obscura cocina, encendiste la luz, colocaste agua en la tetera y la pusiste a calentar, después te sentaste en la mesa para desayunos que estaba ahí y suspiraste, de cierta forma estabas agradecida por que tus padres ya estuviesen dormidos.

– No te ves muy asustada –

Te dijo mientras te observaba, no tenía ojos pero podías sentir como te miraba.

– No lo estoy, solo ando cansada y vine a prepararme algo de café, ¿tú quieres algo? –

Le dijiste en un tono sumamente natural y relajado

– No, a menos que tengas riñones –

Pensaste por unos segundos, te levantaste, fuiste al frigorífico y negaste con la cabeza.

– No, no tengo disponibles –

– ¿Disponibles? –

La tetera comenzó a silbar, la apagaste y te preparaste un café, mientras con toda frescura respondías.

– Si, ya sabes, todos tenemos dos riñones, pero ocupo los míos, así que no te los puedo dar y se acabaron los riñones de pollo –

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no te los quitare a la fuerza a ti y a tus padres?

Dijo mientras daba un paso hacia a ti, tu retrocediste y te recargaste en la barra del lava trastes, realmente no estabas asustada por ti, pero tus padres te preocupaban un poco.

– Nada, puedes intentarlo si quieres, realmente me da igual –

Claro que te importaba pero probablemente estabas frente a un asesino y no querías parecer asustada ante él.

– ¿Enserio?, eres la victima más rara que he tenido –

Algo sorprendido se sentó en la mesa de desayunos, tú tomaste tu café y té sentaste frente a él, diste un largo sorbo a tu bebida caliente y lo miraste.

– ¿Entonces me mataras? –

– No, pareces interesante, y creo que me gustaría hablar más contigo, yo siempre aprecio a quienes puedan entablar una conversación culta y seria conmigo –

Suspiraste internamente y agradeciste a Dios porque este individuo no intentase matarte… aún.

– Me parece bien, pero mejor mañana, ya que en este momento me tengo que dormir para ir a la escuela por la mañana –

– Bien mañana será y… te observare mientras duermes –

Frunciste el ceño, te levantaste, dejaste tu taza en el trastero y te dirigiste a apagar la luz de la cocina.

– ¿Tienes idea de lo acosador que eso suena?

– Pero no lo digo con malas intenciones… aún –

–… Sí, claro –

Subiste las oscuras escaleras, entraste a tu habitación y cerraste la puerta con seguro, al igual que la ventana, guardaste tus cosas de la escuela en la mochila y te metiste en tu cama para dormir.

"¿No se suponía que me protegerías?... Hombre sin rostro"

Fue tu último pensamiento antes de caer en los fuertes y sensuales brazos de Morfeo.

¿Fin?


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Rin Tao, LairyFnder y a Yuya Kinomoto por sus positivos reviews, recuerden que los cometarios son el alimento e inspiración de los escritores así que mil gracias xD, y espero que este segundo cap. Les guste igual o mas que el primero y si algo no les parece háganmelo saber por favor, nos leemos.

Los personajes de Creepy pastas no me pertenecen por lo que los uso sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

¿Y por qué no?

Te levantaste cinco horas después, fuiste a tu ducha y te diste un baño helado para despertarte, bajaste a preparar el desayuno y saliste de la casa con dirección a tú escuela; Te encontrabas en el primer semestre de la universidad, a pesar de tener 17 años casi recién cumplidos, cosa que te molestaba porque tu mejor amiga te invitaba seguido a fiestas en antros a los cuales no dejaban entrar menores de edad (¬¬), y el hecho de que estuvieses a una semana de salir de vacaciones no mejoraba las cosas. Total, entraste en tu aula y sentiste como alguien te abrazaba la espalda y se colgaba de ti, tu instinto y olfato distinguieron la presencia y dulce aroma de tu mejor amiga, quien a pesar de ser un año mayor que tu solía ser más infantil y atolondrada.

– ¡Azul!, ya te he dicho que no me hagas cargarte de improviso, al menos avisa que deseas que te haga caballito.

Dijiste con tono serio, ya estabas un poco acostumbrada a que ella hiciese esa clase de cosas, porque ella se aprovechaba de su pequeña estatura y su carita tierna para hacerte consentirla sin que pudieses objetar nada.

– lo siento (tu nombre), pero es que tu espalda pedía a gritos cargarme.

– Eso solo pasa en tu imaginación.

Azul bajo de tu espalda y se sentaron juntas para oír la clase, al finalizar cambiaron de aula pero durante la "migración" chocaste contra tu profesor de fotografía (al que no le caías muy bien) y quien se molestó contigo antes de entrar al aula.

– Bueno alumnos, había decidido no hacer ningún tipo de examen para evaluarlos PERO, me encuentro algo molesto esta mañana y para levantarme el ánimo les hare un examen dividido en dos partes; la primera consistirá en un examen oral y escrito que equivaldrá al 25% de su calificación final y la segunda parte consistirá en una fotografía con tema libre, pero les advierto que tendrá que ser muy impresionante ya que la calificare de acuerdo a mi criterio personal, eso es todo y esfuércense porque equivaldrá al 75% de su calificación final, y ya saben que yo no contare para mi materia ni las tareas, ni las asistencias, ni los "que bien se ve hoy profe", ni nada de esas estupideces. Y si quieren agradecer a alguien por su lindo examen, agradezcan a la señorita (tu nombre), lindo día.

Las miradas llenas de odio de tus compañeros se enfocaron en ti y el profesor salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras reía macabramente, realmente no te importaba el profesor o tus compañeros, pero esto representaba un reto para ti y no podías dejar al loco salirse con la suya, así que te levantaste de tu asiento y pasaste al frente llamando la atención de tus compañeros.

– No se molesten, podemos hacer una sesión fotográfica grupal en un entorno "maravilloso" donde podamos tomar distintas fotografías que impresiones al loco aquel.

Dijiste en voz alta, mientras te sentabas sobre el escritorio del profesor.

– Inclusive si tu idea funcionara, ¿Cómo nos ayudaras con el examen oral y escrito?

Pregunto uno de tus compañeros con total cinismo e incredulidad.

– Haremos una sesión de estudio antes del examen y sacaremos cien sin ningún problema.

– ¡A mí me parece buena idea!

Anuncio Azul levantándose de su asiento y con una gran sonrisa en su rosto, después de eso todos aceptaron la propuesta, dejaron de lado su odio y establecieron el lugar y la fecha de la cesión fotográfica, luego salieron y "emigraron" una vez más de aula y al finalizar esa clase se dirigieron a la cafetería para almorzar.

– ¿Y bien?, ¿te paso algo interesante ayer?

Pregunto tu amiga mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

– Uff… si yo te contara.

– ¿Qué?

– Que no me paso nada.

Azul era tu mejor amiga pero realmente no era seguro ni para ella ni para ti que le contaras sobre tu beso con "eso hombre sin rostro" y tu nueva amistad con "el raro de la máscara".

– Bueno es que normalmente te ocurren cosas interesantes, te conozco desde el kínder y se que eres un imán para la gente rara, y también que eres toda una líder.

Al terminar de decir eso ella comenzó a probar su sopa, tu pensaste unos segundos y volviste a hablar.

– Tal vez lo primero sea cierto, pero lo segundo no, por ejemplo hoy, si tu no hubieses aceptado mi idea, nadie lo hubiera hecho.

Lo que decías era cierto, Azul era "la chica perfecta", bajita, linda, lista, todo el mundo la seguía y todos confiaban en ella, además de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la numero uno en la lista de los 10 mejores alumnos en la escuela.

– Bueno… tal vez, pero no porque tu idea fuese mala, sino porque no te conocen bien, y no los culpo, nunca hablas con nadie.

– ¿De qué lado estas?, además no tengo ningún tema de conversación y ya sabes que solo se acercan a mi si necesitan algo.

– Bueno… cambiando de tema, ¿Iras a la fiesta de Joel el viernes?

– No lo sé, mi servicio termina a las cinco de la tarde.

– Es perfecto, la fiesta comienza a las siete, te da el tiempo justo para llegar a tu casa, refrescarte y arreglarte, y pasare por ti siete en punto.

–… Tal vez pero, primero tengo que pedir permiso.

–No digas más, hoy mismo voy a tu casa a pedirle permiso a tus padres, por cierto sé que Joel desea que estés en su fiesta, a leguas se nota que le gustas.

Tu frunciste el ceño y torciste la boca, Joel no era tú tipo de "hombre", pero también te sorprendiste pues realmente no creías ser SU tipo de chica.

– ¿A si?, no lo he notado.

– Claro que no lo has notado, siempre estás en la luna.

–… Probablemente, como sea, solo te digo que mis padres llegan a las ocho de la noche a casa.

–No importa, después de pedir el permiso me vas a dejar a mi casa, ¿te parece?

–Bien…

.

.

.

¿Fin?

Y así termina el cap 2, espero que les haya interesado y que despierte su curiosidad por lo que pueda pasar en… la noche después de dejar a azul en su casa, el lugar de la sesión fotográfica, lo que pasara en la fiesta y muchos otros misterios que están por aparecer y desean ser revelados… muahahahha, bye nos leemos luego. xD


	3. Chapter 3

Holis, holis crayolis, sé que últimamente he tenido muy abandonado este fic pero no crean que se me ha olvidado heee, bueno sin más que decir demos inicio a este capítulo.

_Notitas antes de empezar: /pensamientos/, "Algo resaltante o alguna ironia"_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Creepy pasta me pertenece. _

.

.

.

**¿Y por qué no? Cap. 3**

Termino el receso y continuaste tus clases como si nada, al finalizar te despediste de Azul y entraste a la oficina de Archivos donde Jenny te dejo sola "Para que te concentraras", esta vez no utilizaste los audífonos preferiste dejar que el teléfono usara sus propias bocinas para escuchar música. Tu día escolar termino aburrido y sin nada novedoso por lo que decidiste regresar a casa caminando.

/Voy a preparar tortitas de papa para la comida/

Pensaste mientras caminabas y pasaste al súper mercado a comprar la necesario, cuando saliste chocaste con alguien y caíste al suelo.

– Disculpe.

Dijiste mientras levantabas tus compras, él te ayudo e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

– Discúlpame tú a mí, yo fui el despistado, permíteme compensarte cargando tus compras hasta tu casa.

Su voz te sorprendió de sobremanera ya que era idéntica a la de "TU hombre sin rostro", lo miraste incrédula unos segundos mientras lo comparabas, tenían la misma estatura "Unos dos metros" dedujiste, sin embargo su piel era de un color más natural, su cara poseía ojos, boca, nariz y todo lo que un rostro normal debe tener; Su cabello era de un color negro intenso que contrastaba con sus ojos color carmesí, vestía de forma informal pero con un look de chico malo al que no te querías resistir, que aparentaba una edad no mayor a veinticinco.

– De acuerdo.

Respondiste sin estar muy convencida de ello, le entregaste las bolsas de la compra y ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta llegar a tu casa, sin embargo te llamo la atención que tu acompañante no te hubiese seguido, más bien parecía que ya conocía el camino. Tú le ofreciste pasar y el acepto gustoso, cerraste la puerta tras él y decidiste comprobar tus sospechas de la única forma que se te ocurría en aquel momento, así que te acercaste a él, te paraste de puntas como toda una bailarina de ballet, pasaste tus brazos por su cuello y lo besaste en los labios de una forma inocentemente provocativa, cosa que le tomó por sorpresa pero cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar al igual que tú, cuando los volviste a abrir te diste cuenta de que te encontrabas besando al hombre sin rostro por lo que de inmediato separaste tus labios y sonreíste con picardía.

– ¡Ja!, lo sabía.

Por extraño que te pareciese las blancas mejillas del hombre comenzaron a enrojecer con un delicado rubor mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y se cubría la parte inferior del rostro.

– ¿¡Cómo lo supiste!?

Esta vez fueron tus mejillas las que tomaron un pequeño rubor.

– Bueno… tu olor, tu voz y tu estatura, y bueno siento lo del beso pero era la única forma que se me ocurrió para comprobar mi teoría. – Dijiste tu desviando un poco la mirada.

– ¿Y por qué lo lamentas?, ¿Acaso no te gusto? – Te cuestiono mientras se acercaba a ti con dobles intenciones pero no querías dejar que el dominara la situación.

– Lo que no me gusta es besar a un desconocido por segunda vez.

Esta vez fuiste tú la que dio un paso hacia el con la mirada fija en su "rostro". Él se ajustó la corbata y pronuncio.

– Toúche (N/A: Wikipedia me dijo que así se escribía ¬¬), permíteme presentarme, soy Slenderman, un asesino experto y dueño del bosque que está cerca de aquí. – /Azul tiene razón, soy un imán de gente rara/Pensaste mientras te hacías masajes en la cienes. – Lamento no haberte podido cuidar ayer pero tuve trabajo en el bosque… ¿Paso algo que te gustaría decirme?

/Le digo, no le digo, le digo, no le digo. /

– No, nada… – /Mejor no le digo nada, al menos hasta saber más sobre el rarito de la máscara azul/ – Sin embargo quiero saber, ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste ayer?

– ¿Qué te amo?, sí, he de admitir que es algo nuevo y extraño para mi enamorarme de un humano, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo.

Sus palabras hicieron que una pregunta importante surgiera en tu cabeza.

– ¿Y de dónde me conoces?, digo como para decir que estás enamorado de mí.

– Hace un mes fuiste al bosque con tu amiga… me parece que se llama Azul; Estuve a punto de matarlas a ambas pero me detuve al oírte hablar, tu voz es la más hermosa que he oído y tus formas de pensar concordaban perfectamente con las mías, y así lejos de concluir con mi trabajo, termine observándote durante todo el mes.

De repente te sentiste espiada y quisiste saber que tanto había visto.

– Define "observar".

– Solo te veía algunas veces en la escuela o aquí en las tardes, no es como que te espiara.

– Haaa – Suspiraste – Entiendo, entonces supongo que ya sabes mi nombre, pero me presentare de todas formas, soy (tu nombre), un placer conocerte.

Le extendiste tu mano y ambos se estrecharon para darse su primer (y tal vez único) saludo formal.

– Por cierto (Tu nombre), no estarás considerando el darle una oportunidad al tal Joel, ¿O sí?

– Lo estoy considerando, pero… espera un segundo ¿Escuchaste mi conversación con Azul?

– Solo lo suficiente, ¿Enserio consideras la posibilidad de aceptarlo a sabiendas de que yo te amo?

– Bueno, no lo sé, yo siempre respondo dependiendo de la situación. – Respondiste de forma nerviosa.

Notaste como en la voz de Slender había cierta preocupación y coraje… /Estará celoso/, sin embargo no te esperaste su repentina acción: Él te abrazo y te susurro al oído.

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Un cálido escalofrió recorrió tu columna vertebral y tu corazón palpito con fuerza, su pregunta te estaba haciendo sentir muchas cosas a la vez, pero no querías dejarte llevar por el momento así que decidiste responder con la cabeza fría, por lo que te zafaste de sus brazos y le tomaste las manos.

– Creo que necesitamos conocernos más antes de tomar cualquier decisión, así que no lo tomes como un NO pero tampoco como un SI.

– Humanos… siempre complicando las cosas más sencillas, bien pero, ¿Qué quieres hacer para "conocernos más"?

– Mmm… ¿Te parece si pasamos las tardes juntos?, durante mi trabajo en la escuela puedes estar en tu forma de ilusión o forma humana, no sé cómo le llames a eso, después podríamos estar aquí en mi casa o en otro lado.

– No estaría mal… eso es a lo que los humanos llaman "Salir con alguien", ¿No?

– Eso creo, en fin ayúdame a preparar la comida.

Slenderman te ayudo a preparar la comida y terminaron muy rápido gracias a sus tentáculos, comieron y pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, pero se despidió de ti poco antes de que tus padres volvieran a la casa, al poco rato llego también Azul quien cenó con tus padres mientras comentaba lo de la fiesta y no estuvo satisfecha hasta haber conseguido el permiso absoluto para ti, después de eso decidiste que era el momento de llevarla a su casa pero en el camino ella comenzó a cuestionarte.

– ¿Le darás una oportunidad? – Pregunto ella con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

– ¿A quién? – Respondiste de forma indiferente y sin saber de qué cosa hablaba.

– A Joel, ya sabes, si te dice alguna declaración o confesión de amor.

– No lo sé, tal vez, como te dije él no es muy mi tipo, durante la preparatoria solía salir con tipos… que la sociedad clasificaría como malos, rudos, divertidos, payasos a cierto punto, no sé para qué te digo esto si tú ya lo sabes, pero a lo que me refiero es que nunca he salido con un fresa sweet como Joel.

Ella lo pensó por unos segundos y volvió a sonreír.

– Pero con mayor razón debes darle una oportunidad al menos para que lo conozcas, quien sabe, quizás termine gustándote.

Llegaron a su casa y se sentaron en el pórtico para seguir platicando.

– ¿Te pidió que le ayudaras a conquistarme o algo así?

–… Algo así, pero no importa él es un buen tipo y creo que se llevarían bien.

Te molesto lo que ella había dicho pero al mismo tiempo no podías permanecer enojada con Azul por más de cinco minutos por lo que le viste el lado más "Amable" al asunto.

– Bien… si se declara le daré una oportunidad, pero debo advertirte que ya estoy saliendo con alguien y por lo tanto solo podría estar con Joel en la escuela.

– No importa… ¿Quién es ese alguien?

– Bueno lo conocí ayer y me cayó bien, creo que es… un gran tipo.

– Entiendo, y espero que me lo presentes pronto, entonces paso por ti el viernes a las siete.

Sentías como si hubieses hecho un trato macabro con un demonio pero te despediste y caminaste de regreso a tu casa. La casa de Azul se encontraba a seis manzanas de la tuya así que decidiste apresurar el paso para llegar más rápido, poco después distinguiste tu casa sin embargo te llamo la atención que todas las luces ya estuviesen apagadas, de todas formas entraste sigilosamente y fuiste directo a tu habitación, te metiste al baño para ponerte tu pijama y para lavar tus dientes, al salir te dejaste caer directo en tu cama sin embargo sentiste como si alguien se moviese debajo de ti por lo que bajaste un poco las cobijas y viste la azul mascara del tipo raro de ayer, cosa que te tomo por sorpresa al grado de hacerte caer de espaldas sobre el suelo.

– ¿¡Qué diablos haces en mi cama!? – Dijiste de forma exaltada mientras te levantabas.

– Dijiste que hablarías conmigo y como no volvías decidí esperarte aquí.

– ¿Dentro de mis cobijas?

– Así es más cómodo esperar, pero ya me dio sueño, vamos a dormir. – Dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y volvía a cubrirse con las cobijas.

– Tú no deberías dormir en mi cama.

– ¿Por qué?, es tan suave y hay mucho espacio.

Te metiste en la cama y te tapaste con las cobijas ignorando por completo al chico.

– Bien, pero si te mueves te saco del cuarto.

– Ok… ¿Enserio me dejaras dormir contigo?

– Si

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque me recuerdas a mi hermano menor, él está lejos y no lo veo mucho.

– ¿Menor?, pero si debes tener la misma edad que yo, ¿Qué edad tienes?

– Diecisiete.

– Igual.

– No importa, tu forma de vestir y tu caminar son similares a los de él, al menos el hecho de que solía temerle a la oscuridad, por lo que aparecía en mi cama y dormía conmigo.

– Entiendo… oye gracias por dejarme dormir aquí y por ser mi amiga, creo que me hacía falta.

– No hay problema, siempre que necesites algo búscame.

Los dos durmieron muy tranquilamente pero a las dos de la mañana sentiste frio por lo que te levantaste a cerrar la ventana pero… tu no la habías dejado abierta, volteaste hacia atrás y viste que "tu chico enmascarado" aun dormía, supusiste que él la había abierto y te dirigiste a tu baño, donde normalmente no necesitabas encender la luz porque sabias perfectamente donde estaba todo, pero esta vez al entrar notaste una extraña mancha en el piso, por lo que decidiste encender la y notaste una huella hecha de sangre, volteaste para mirar al enmascarado de reojo y sentiste como alguien te introducía al baño y cerraba la puerta.

– Go to Sleep.

Te susurro al oído mientras te sujetaba las manos, después sentiste como un afilado cuchillo atravesaba tu torso dejando una herida de la que broto abundante sangre, de inmediato tu adrenalina subió a su límite, te soltaste del agarre, sacaste el cuchillo de tu interior para abalanzarte sobre tu captor y enterrarle su propio cuchillo en el pecho, acción que él no esperaba y por la cual cayó al piso en un charco de sangre similar al tuyo. De inmediato saliste del baño y fuiste a despertar al enmascarado.

– ¡Despierta!, hay un tipo raro con cara de fanático del Guasón en mi baño, ¡Despierta maldición!

– ¿¡Que!?

– ¡Lo que oíste!

De inmediato el extraño con la sonrisa cortada salió del baño con el cuchillo en la mano y con cara de furia total, pero su rostro cambio su expresión por una de sorpresa y confusión al ver al chico enmascarado levantarse de tu cama.

– ¿¡Jack!?... pensé que te gustaba Nina, no sabía que pasabas tus noches con una humana.

Tu mirada paso de él mini Guasón a tu nuevo amigo.

– ¿Te llamas Jack?

El los miro a ambos (Si, aunque no tiene ojos).

– Si ese es mi nombre y no Jeff esto no es lo que parece, ella es mi amiga, y bueno entre Nina y yo no hay nada. – Dijo de forma despreocupada.

– Mi nombre es (tu nombre).

– ¿Duermen juntos y no se habían presentado? – Pregunto el de la sonrisa infinita mientras se presionaba el lugar donde le habías herido, cosa que te recordó el dolor en tu torso y te hizo presionar con fuerza la herida.

– Nos hicimos amigos hace poco, deja de cuestionarme y mejor responde, ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

– Nada, mataba por el barrio cuando vi una patrulla así que entre por una ventana, para que no me atraparan, después ella me descubrió en el baño e intente mandarla a dormir pero no esperaba que me respondiera de esta forma. – Y frunció el ceño mientas señalaba la herida en el pecho.

– Pues te lo mereces… ¿Y Nina?, ¿Dónde la dejaste?

– Lo niegas pero ahí estas de preguntón, pues te diré que ella ya está bastante grandecita para matar solita además ella sabe regresar sola al departamento… Nina sabe que duermes con una chica.

– No tendría por qué saberlo, además ya te dije que (tu nombre) y yo solo somos amigos, ¿o acaso yo voy por ahí contándole a Jane tus aventuras?

– A mí no me importa lo que le digas a esa plana horrenda, y tampoco pienso decirle nada a Nina, y por cierto (tu nombre), no porque seas amiga de Jack te voy a perdonar lo que hiciste, después vendré a arreglar asuntos contigo, recuerda que Jeff the Killer no olvida sus promesas.

Al terminar de hablar Jeff se dirigió hacia tu ventana.

– Aquí te espero. – Respondiste sínicamente mientras el saltaba por tu ventana.

Después de caer te volteo a ver con su psicópata sonrisa y se fue.

– Sabes Jeff es un tipo de cuidado… bueno, vamos a curarte esa herida.

– Bien pero, ¿acaso no eres también un tipo de cuidado?

–Si pero no es lo mismo, si él decide matarte un día en que yo no esté aquí, lo más probable es que no tengas como defenderte y tendrás una dolorosa muerte.

– Yo no estaría tan segura… pero entiendo.

Él te ayudo a curarte y volvieron a la cama; Claro después de limpiar el batido de sangre que quedo en tu baño.

/Yo puedo defenderme sola… ¿o no?/ Fue tu ultimo pensamiento antes de sucumbir ante el sueño.

.

.

.

Holis crayolis como les va?, espero que les haya gustado este capi y que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones, espero poder actualizar pronto pero bueno, cariños cariñosos, nos leemos y bye. xD


	4. Chapter 4

_Notitas antes de empezar: /pensamientos/, "Algo resaltante o alguna ironía"_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Creepy pasta me pertenece. _

.

.

.

**¿Y porque no? Cap 4**

– ¡Hey!, (Tu nombre), despierta, debes ir a la escuela.

Jack te agito con fuerza para despertarte, tu abriste un ojo y observaste el pequeño reloj que se encontraba en el escritorio junto a tu cama y te levantaste de un salto al ver que eran las 06:15, te metiste a tu baño y te aseaste con sumo cuidado ya que la herida que Jeff te había hecho aún te dolía, cuando saliste del baño notaste que Jack ya no estaba pero no le tomaste importancia y te colocaste la ropa a una velocidad record, tomaste tu mochila y bajaste corriendo las escaleras pero tropezaste y estuviste a punto de caer cuando Jack apareció de la nada y te sostuvo de la cintura.

– Cuidado, ¿Eres masoquista o porque quieres provocarte otra herida?, por cierto te prepare el almuerzo, tómalo de la mesa.

– Oh, gracias, por ayudarme y por el almuerzo.

– No te preocupes, ¿Para qué son los amigos?, además ya me lo pagaras más adelante.

– Mmm… Ok.

Saliste corriendo de la casa no sin antes tomar el almuerzo que Jack había preparado para ti; Aun si te gustaba caminar llevabas el tiempo tras de ti así que decidiste tomar el autobús y estuviste a punto de no alcanzarlo pero para tu buena suerte Azul te diviso a lo lejos y pidió al conductor que te esperase unos segundos.

– ¿Y ese milagro que vienes en autobús? – pregunto ella cuando te sentaste a su lado.

– Me levante tarde y es que ayer… me acosté tarde.

– ¿Tarea?

–No, solo un pequeño inconveniente.

– ¿A sí?, ¿Se puede saber cuál?

– Mmm… no – Azul era tu mejor amiga pero sabias bien que estaría mejor si no sabía nada acerca de tus nuevas amistades.

– Has estado muy misteriosa últimamente.

– Perdón, espero poder contarte todo uno de estos días.

Las dos llegaron a la escuela y se fueron directo al aula de clases donde una compañera se acercó a ustedes apenas las vio.

– Oye (Tu nombre), ya hemos decidido el lugar para hacer la sesión de fotográfica que propusiste, solo falta establecer el día y la hora.

– Bueno eso depende del lugar, ¿Qué lugar escogieron?

– El bosque que está a las afueras de la ciudad.

– Entonces debe ser muy temprano para capturar el amanecer o tarde para el atardecer, son los mejores momentos en un bosque – respondiste olvidándote por completo que Slendy "trabajaba" en ese bosque.

– Yo digo que lo hagamos en la tarde noche de mañana jueves – Propuso Azul en voz alta, todos la miraron y aceptaron sin objeción alguna.

Las clases continuaron sin novedades, claro que como estaban llegando al final del semestre las tareas eran más abundantes y pesadas, pero para ti eso era lo de menos.

Cuando tus clases acabaron te dirigiste a tu "trabajo" en el archivo y como siempre Julia te dejo sola así que pusiste tu música, comenzaste a archivar papeles y ya ibas por la segunda canción cuando Slender llegó te tomó por la cintura y te dijo al oído de forma seductora.

– Hola.

Tu corazón dio un vuelco de 360°, quitaste sus manos de tu cintura y frunciste el ceño.

– Todavía no me acostumbro a tu forma de aparecer de la nada.

– Vaya que eres complicada.

Sus palabras te hicieron tener una maliciosa idea así que volviste a poner sus manos en tu cintura y lo besaste en "los labios" (N/A: O el lugar donde deberían ir los labios… usen su imaginación), él se sorprendió pero te siguió el paso y después de lo que pudieron ser horas (pero realmente fueron segundos), se separaron y pasaste tus brazos por sus hombros mientras le decías.

– Pero así te gusto ¿Verdad?

– No, me encantas – y te volvió a versar más apasionadamente.

Apenas se separaron continuaste con tu trabajo a la par que platicabas con Slender; Con cada conversación, cada risa, y cada beso solo podías concluir una cosa "Slenderman era perfecto para ti", sin embargo su voz te saco de tus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué tanto piensas?

– Nada, solo… recordaba que la sesión de fotos para el examen del profe Javier será mañana en la tarde noche, ¿No me quieres acompañar?

– Con gusto, ¿Dónde será?

– En el bosque.

– ¿En mi bosque?

– Si en tu bosque… ¡Dios es tu bosque!, lo había olvidado… crees que podrías no matar a mis compañeros, solo por esta vez, no es que me agraden mucho pero, considero que no son tan malos.

– No te preocupes, no mataría frente a ti a menos que fuera muy necesario.

– Gracias.

Slender se transformó de repente a su "forma de ilusión", tú estuviste a punto de preguntarle por qué pero Julia entro en el archivo y los miro sorprendida a ambos. (Claro que Slend estaba sentado sobre el escritorio y tú estabas frente a un archivero clasificando recibos)

– ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

– Es un amigo, vino a ayudarme.

– Entiendo, bueno hoy te puedes ir temprano y recuerda que mañana es tu ultimó día de trabajo y por fin te libero.

– ¿Enserio?, gracias.

Julia salió del lugar y Slender volvió a su forma natural, se acercó a ti y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Amigo?, ¿Así de apasionado besas a todos tus amigos?

– No, solo a ti, considérate afortunado.

– ¿Enserio?

– Por supuesto.

Recogiste tus cosas y saliste del archivo donde él ya te esperaba en su forma humana, comenzaron a caminar con dirección a tu casa, sin embargo el ambiente era algo pesado y el silencio te abrumaba por lo que abriste la boca para decir algo pero él te gano.

– Todo el día te he notado débil, ¿Te ocurrió algo ayer? – dijo él deteniéndose y cruzando los brazos.

– Nooo. – respondiste no del todo convencida.

– No me mientas, ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? – insistió

– Nada, no me ocurrió nada, solo tuve un pequeño accidente en mi baño, me resbale y caí sobre el espejo que traía en las manos, provocándome una pequeña cortada en el abdomen, pero estoy bien… se me hacía vergonzoso y por eso no te lo quería contar – dijiste de forma apenada y sonrojada mientras realmente todo lo que habías descrito pasaba por tu cabeza como si hubiese sido real.

/ Dios, no sabía que era buena para inventar historias así, de cierta forma me siento mal por mentirle, pero no sé como reaccionara si le digo que Jeff the Killer me intento matar y que dormí Y SOLO DORMÍ con Jack. / Pensaste mientras mirabas a Slendy.

– Oh, lo siento, no quería que te sintieras apenada, solo… ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

– Claro.

Slender te dejó frente a la puerta de tu casa y se fue a "trabajar", tú entraste a la casa y observaste que todo estaba en perfecto orden. / Supongo que Jack no está aquí / pensaste, te fuiste a tu habitación y comenzaste a hacer las tareas, de repente tocaron la puerta de tu habitación, supusiste que era Jack así que fuiste a abrir pero te encontraste con Jeff y su psicópata sonrisa, de inmediato cerraste la puerta pero la volviste a abrir y lo invitaste a pasar cosa que lo confundió pero igual te apunto con su cuchillo.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Preguntaste mientras regresabas a tu asiento y fingías calma e indiferencia, pero por dentro pensabas en mil maneras de salir viva de esta.

– Cobrarme la herida que me hiciste ayer.

Tú te cruzaste de brazos y frunciste el ceño.

– Antes de que yo te hiciera daño tú me lo hiciste a mí así que ya estamos a mano y si no tienes nada más que agregar cierra la puerta al salir.

El también frunció el ceño, se abalanzó sobre ti e intentaste empujarlo pero él clavó tu mano derecha a la pared con su cuchillo, comenzaste a sentir como tu sangre brotaba de tu mano y escurría por tu brazo y tu pared, nuevamente el dolor lejos de hacerte gritar o perder el conocimiento te hizo reaccionar más veloz mente, lo pateaste en el entrepierna y en el abdomen, y cuando cayó al suelo tu retiraste el cuchillo de tu mano con solo un pequeño gemido salido de tus labios, te molestaste aún más cuando viste tu sangre en la pared, por lo que te sentaste sobre Jeff y clavaste su mano izquierda en el suelo con su propio cuchillo y rápidamente te levantaste tomaste tu bolsa de mano y antes de saltar por tu ventana le dijiste.

– Volvemos a quedar a mano.

Al caer de tu ventana te torciste el pie pero tampoco te importo, lo primordial para ti en ese momento era asegurarte que nada malo le pasara a tu mano por lo que tomaste el primer taxi que encontraste en la avenida y pediste que te llevara al hospital más cercano, donde te atendieron de inmediato, te recetaron unos anestésicos (que no tomaste) y te mandaron de regreso a tu casa.

Regresaste a donde habías empezado abriste la puerta y te encontraste a Jack viendo televisión en tu sala de estar.

– ¿Qué estás loco?, mis padres pueden regresar en cualquier momento.

El giro su enmascarado rostro hacia ti y te hizo una seña para que te sentaras a su lado, tú estabas preocupada porque no habías limpiado el desastre de tu habitación y tus padres llegarían pronto pero te sentaste junto a él y lo dejaste hablar.

– Jeff y yo limpiamos tu habitación, y no te preocupes por él, estará bien, pero vaya que tú eres rara mira que invitarlo a pasar, sobrevivir a uno de sus ataques por segunda vez y además infringirle daño es de reconocerse.

– Gracias… supongo, ¿Enserio limpiaron mi habitación?

– Si, al principio Jeff no quería pero le hice una apuesta y bueno él gano.

– ¿Qué apostaron?

– Le dije que no era capaz de limpiar la habitación con una sola mano y si pudo.

– ¿Pero su mano está bien?

– Lo está, la que me preocupaba era la tuya pero asumo que fuiste a un hospital…. Aun así es tu mano derecha la que está herida. ¿y tú eres diestra no?

Tú te tocaste la mano y recordaste lo que había pasado, la herida comenzó a dolerte y deseaste no haber ignorado los analgésicos.

– Si fui a un hospital y no te apures por eso, yo soy ambidiestra… oye enserio mis padres podrían llegar en este preciso momento.

– No, tus padres llegaron justo cuando Jeff y yo terminamos de limpiar tu habitación, el propuso que los matáramos pero le dije que no estuviera con chingaderas en ese momento, sin embargo tus padres solo hicieron sus maletas y te dejaron una nota en el frigorífico.

– ¿Maletas azules o negras?

– Azules.

– Entonces solo van a salir un día, regresaran el viernes… ¿ Viste si dejaron dinero?

– No.

Te dirigiste a la cocina y sacaste de la alacena un bote de chocolates Turin del cual sacaste un par de billetes (N/A: No sé cuánto dinero sea mucho o poco para ustedes así que no pondré cantidades solo digamos que era suficiente)

– ¿Es costumbre de ellos dejarte sola?

– Desde que tenía 8 años, por eso suelo reaccionar rápido ante cualquier situación, ya que he vivido de todo un poco… ¿Tienes hambre?, preparare la cena.

Volviste a meter el dinero en el bote y comenzaste a preparar sincronizadas, Jack te ayudo, al terminar ambos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar (claro que Jack saco un riñón y eso es lo que estaba cenando), sin embargo tú te encontrabas distante pues tu mente se encontraba pensando en lo que dirías a Azul y a Slender mañana que te preguntaran sobre tu mano, detestabas mentir y según tú no eras muy buena haciéndolo, además Azul te conocía desde que eran niñas y mentirle era muy difícil.

– ¿Qué tanto piensas? – Pregunto el sacándote de tú trance.

– Nada…

– (Tu nombre), cuando una mujer dice nada en realidad dice todo, además somos amigos, se supone que deberías contarme lo que te sucede – te dijo el con algo de tristeza fingida.

– Cierto, cierto… te lo diré todo, pero no digas nada hasta que termine.

– Bien.

Comenzaste a contarle todo desde tu primer encuentro con Slender hasta lo que había pasado ese día con Jeff y todo con lujo de detalle.

– ¿Así que han sido los tres días más emocionantes de tu vida?

–No, solo han sido tres días llenos de emociones fuertes y si no me cuido probablemente desarrolle diabetes.

Tú y Jack rieron un poco y siguieron cenando.

– Yo creo que deberías… no mejor no… o no lo sé – Comenzó a balbucear él.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Decirle qué a quién?

– A Slenderman, pero es que es de los asesinos más peligrosos que hay, también Jeff pero si Slender quiere pelear no sé quién ganaría o moriría… tal vez estás haciendo bien en no contarle nada a nadie, al menos por ahora… Vaya que eres un imán de gente rara.

– Y que lo digas… ¿Y qué propones que haga entonces?, yo no quiero mentirle a Slender.

Te levantaste para servirte un poco de café y le ofreciste una taza a Jack, el tomo un sorbo y hablo.

– Haz lo que yo, no le mientas pero tampoco digas la verdad completa.

– Lo intentare… ya vámonos a dormir, mañana tengo escuela.

– ¿Quieres que duerma otra vez aquí?, ¿Eso no es peligroso por lo de tu relación con Slenderman?

– Es aún más peligroso dormir sin ti, ya que Jeff aun quiere hacerme daño.

– Punto a tu favor.

Recogiste los platos y tazas y ambos subieron a tu habitación, te metiste al baño asegurándote de que no hubiese nadie ahí, cambiaste tu ropa por tu pijama y lavaste tus dientes para poder irte a acostar junto a Jack y una vez que estuvieron espalda con espalda, antes de quedarte dormida le dijiste.

– Creo que no había tenido un amigo como tú antes…

Palabras que hicieron que el sonriera y durmiera tranquilo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Notitas antes de empezar: /pensamientos/, "Algo resaltante o alguna ironía"_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Creepy pasta me pertenece. _

.

.

.

**¿Y porque no? Cap 5**

Tu día trascurrió normal desde que te levantaste hasta que julia te dio lo papeles que representaban que habías terminado tu servicio y eras "libre" al fin; Te llamo mucho la atención que Slenderman no fuese a acompañarte en tu trabajo y tampoco lo vieses mientras caminabas de regreso a casa, y que en la misma tampoco encontraras a Jack, ni siquiera a Jeff, te recostaste en el sofá, te sentías sola y el hecho de que Azul no hubiese ido a la escuela no mejoraba en nada las cosas.

Mientras tus preocupados pensamientos dominaban tu mente recibiste un SMS de parte de Azul, tomaste tu celular y lo abriste de inmediato.

_(Tu nombre) cuando vengas a la sesión fotográfica en el bosque me podrías traer los apuntes del día, lamento no haberte podido avisar que iba a faltar a clases pero tenía que ir a un examen médico de rutina, por cierto espero que podamos hablar después de tomar las fotos. ¿Vas a venir verdad?_

/Diablos la sesión, ya debería estar ahí/pensaste cuando viste la hora en tu celular: las 18:00hrs subiste corriendo las escaleras y entraste a tu habitación, tomaste tu cámara fotográfica y cuando ibas a salir notaste que en pegada en tu puerta había una nota.

_Tenemos que hablar, y muy seriamente, te veo en el bosque a las 00:00hrs._

_Slenderman._

/ ¿De qué querrá hablar?/ Pensaste mientras tomabas las llaves de la casa, los apuntes para Azul y salías corriendo hacia el bosque.

Veinte minutos después de correr como si tu vida dependiese de ello llegaste al bosque, todos tus compañeros incluyendo a Azul ya estaban ahí.

– Lo sabía, si no te mandaba el mensaje no te acuerdas de la sesión fotográfica – Te dijo Azul con un linda sonrisa al verte llegar.

– Seee, lo siento, ¿Comenzamos?

Poco a poco ayudaste a todos con el enfoque de sus cámaras y con el punto exacto para sus respectivas fotos, y así como iban terminando tus compañeros se despedían y se retiraban, hasta que solo quedaron tú y Azul en el lugar, ambas tomaron sus fotografías, guardaron todo y se relajaron un poco, subieron a un árbol como cuando eran niñas y se sentaron en una rama no tan alta.

– ¿Qué me querías decir?

– Bueno es algo que te quería decir desde hace ya mucho tiempo pero siempre me ha dado miedo lo que puedas pensar al respecto. – Dijo ella con total seriedad.

–Pues suéltalo ya, somos amigas y te prometo que lo que me digas no cambiara en nada nuestra amistad. – Le dijiste mientras revolvías su castaño cabello.

– Eso espero, porque también este hecho es la razón por la que tu amistad es muy importante para mí.

– Ya me estas preocupando… ¿Qué ocurre?

Azul guardo silencio por unos incomodos segundos y continuo mirándote fijamente a los ojos.

– Soy a lo que el profesor Charles Xavier llamaría una mutante… me refiero a que tengo un poder o algo así.

Tu abriste los ojos cual platos y sonreíste de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Enserio?, eso es genial, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, ¿Qué poder es?, ¿Vuelas?, ¿Eres súper fuerte?... no, no creo, ¿Corres muy rápido?, ¿Vuelas?, pero más importante, ¿Eso en que afecta nuestra amistad? – Dijiste de forma emocionada.

– Porque mi poder consiste en el control de mentes por medio de las palabras.

Tú pensaste en todos los momentos que habías pasado con ella (que no eran pocos) y procesaste la forma en que los demás la trataban y una duda te surgió.

– ¿Has usado tu poder conmigo?

– No, la razón por la que aprecio más que nada en este mundo tu amistad es que de una u otra forma eres inmune a mi poder, ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?

– Como olvidarlo, fue en el primer día de Kinder Garden…

***Inicio de Flash Back***

Te encontrabas sentada frente a una mesita, dibujando un "lindo paisaje" con tus crayones nuevos mientras comías una crepa que tu mamá te había preparado con todo su amor (según ella :3 ), de repente una niña linda, más bajita que tú, de cabellos castaños te miro con el ceño fruncido y te dijo en forma de orden.

– ¡Dame tu crepa y tus crayones!

Tú la miraste de arriba hacia abajo, le diste una mordida a tu crepa y seguiste dibujando como si nada.

– ¿Eres sorda o qué?, ¡Dame tu crepa y tus crayones dije!

– No quiero, además me estás hablando muy golpeado y no soy ni tu perro ni nada de ti como para que me hables así, si quieres que te dé UN POCO de mi crepa y te PRESTE mis crayones vas a tener que disculparte y pedirlos por favor.

La niña abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, te dio varias órdenes más pero seguiste ignorándola, al final ella se sentó a tu lado inclino su cabeza hacia abajo y se disculpó.

– L-lo lamento, ¿Me podrías prestar tus crayones y darme una mordida de tu crepa?

Le entregaste tu crepa y le acercaste tus crayones.

– Puedes acabarte la crepa si quieres y siéntate con total confianza de tomar mis crayones… soy (tu nombre), ¿Y tú eres…?

Ella tomo la crepa y con una sonrisa dulce y tierna te dijo.

– Soy Azul.

– No es cierto, eres blanca, además yo no te pregunte tu color, te pregunte tu nombre.

– Tonta, te estoy diciendo que mi nombre es Azul.

– ¿A sí?... jajajajaja – Te echaste a reír y ella se enojó contigo.

– No te burles, eres igual a todos los demás. – dijo mientras una pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Tú le revolviste el cabello y le diste un beso en la frente.

– Nop, solo me dio un poco de risa lo tonta que fui, debí saber que no te referías a tu color… Azul es un bonito nombre, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

Ella te abrazo y hundió su cara en tu pecho.

– Solo si prometes ser mi amiga siempre.

– Mmm… claro.

***Fin del Flas Back***

– Mmm… así que era por eso que todos te obedecen… eres genial, tu podrías dominar el mundo.

– No lo sé… ¿Entonces no estas molesta por no habértelo dicho antes?

– En lo absoluto, de hecho me siento tonta por no haberme dado cuenta antes, llevamos catorce años de conocernos y no había tenido ni la más mínima sospecha al respecto.

– Eso es porque siempre estás en la luna… ahora, ¿no quieres contarme lo que te ha estado pasando estos días?

– Si, pero mejor mañana, no quiero que te vayas muy tarde a tu casa.

– Está bien, te veo mañana, Por cierto, ¿No me ibas a presentar a tu chico?

– Si pero no vino, en fin vamos te encamino a tu casa.

– Gracias.

Llevaste a Azul a su casa y regresaste al bosque en el que te adentraste hasta llegar a una parte que no conocías, poco después de andar te encontraste con un extraño árbol en tu camino, era alto, tétrico y tenebroso, todo seco y diferente de los demás, miraste el reloj de tu teléfono y con decepción descubriste que apenas eran las 20:00hrs así que te subiste al árbol, te acomodaste en su rama más alta y te quedaste dormida.

Cuando despertaste notaste que estabas en el suelo recargada sobre el árbol, revisaste tu teléfono y observaste la hora 00:00, te levantaste y te estiraste con algo de pereza y notaste que tenías una linterna en la mano y que en el árbol había una nota pegada que decía _Help Me_.

/Ok, ¿Y a quien hay que ayudar?/ dejaste la nota en el árbol, sin siquiera haberla tocado y comenzaste a andar a oscuras, porque no querías encender la linterna, estabas adormilada y no sabías bien a donde ir así que dejaste que tu instinto te guiara, de repente te encontrabas frente a lo que parecía un baño, /No, no tengo ganas de hacer/ pensaste alegremente y seguiste de largo, también encontraste un túnel pero tampoco se te antojaba entrar y seguiste caminando hasta que encontraste una pared en la que había otra nota, esta decía: _Can´t Run._

– Mmm, ¿Ok?, supongo.

Tampoco tomaste esa nota y seguiste caminando.

– Ya me canse y no encuentro a Slender, tal vez él está en otra parte y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo, mejor regreso por donde venía.

Diste media vuelta y entonces lo viste, tan formal como siempre.

– Hasta que te encuentro, ¿De qué querías hablar?

Él no te respondió solo se acercó lentamente hacia ti, de su espalda salieron dos tentáculos, con uno te atrapo las manos y con el otro tomo tus pies y te levanto del suelo.

– No quiero matarte – Te dijo de forma confusa.

– Entonces no me mates – Dijiste sonriéndole con ternura.

– ¿Pero entonces que hago?, te amo y aun así me engañaste.

Torciste la boca y desviaste la mirada.

– Bien entonces antes de que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir escucha mi versión de la historia, recuerda que las historias siempre tienen más de una versión.

– No quiero escucharte, lo mejor será que te vayas.

– Olvídalo, oye no es mi culpa que Jeff me atacara y me hiciera daño, es cierto que te mentí pero no es como para que te ofendas tanto.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– ¿De qué hablas tú?, haber déjame hablar a mí y no digas nada, solo así podremos saber si hablamos del mismo engaño.

– Ok.

Él te bajo y te soltó y comenzaste a contarle todo, desde tu primer encuentro con el hasta tu última conversación con Azul y sin omitir detalle alguno.

– ¿Estas tratando de decirme que lo que vi fueron malas interpretaciones mías?

– No sé qué hayas visto, no soy adivina. – Le dijiste con una mirada confusa.

– Te vi a ti, en la cama, con Eyeless Jack, ayer.

– Sip, fue una mala interpretación tuya, como dije antes dormí con él por si acaso a Jeff se le ocurriese volver, yo no engañaría a mi novio de esa forma.

El acerco su no-rostro al tuyo lo suficiente para hacer que te sonrojaras.

– ¿Novio?, ¿Qué no éramos solo amigos?

– Eso fue una niñería de mi parte, si tú me gustas y yo te gusto para que complicarnos más la vida.

Pasaste tus brazos por su cuello y él te besó de forma apasionada. (N/A: Que habíamos hablado de la imaginación)

– Es cierto fue una niñería de tu parte, pero eso me pasa por enamorarme de una humana… aunque a veces me cuestiono, ¿En realidad eres humana?

– No lo sé, yo creo que sí. – Respondiste con una sonrisa divertida – Bueno ya debería regresar a casa, mañana tengo escuela, el último día de escuela y una gran fiesta en la noche, ¿ahora si iras conmigo?

– No te dejaría sola y hablando de eso, hoy no dormirás con Eyeless.

– ¿Por?

– Porque dormirás conmigo.

Sus palabras provocaron un escalofrió que recorrió tu espalda y que tus mejillas se pusieran más rojas que un tomate.

– N-no.

Él te tomo por la cintura y te pregunto al oído.

– ¿Por qué no?, ¿Acaso no lo deseas?

Tragaste saliva, respiraste hondo y te enfriaste la cabeza.

– Porque a Jack lo veo solo como un amigo y tú eres mi novio, con Jack sé que solo dormiría pero contigo temo no anticipar que es lo que pueda pasar.

– ¿Entonces si deseas que este contigo?

– C-cambiemos de tema, ¿Dónde nos veremos mañana para ir a la fiesta?

– Ok, dejaremos esta pequeña platica para después… te parece si nos vemos en tu casa.

– Si, llega antes de las siete, porque Azul va a llevarnos a la fiesta, bueno, ¿Me acompañas a casa?

– Por supuesto.

Ambos salieron del lugar y después de un rato llegaron a tu casa.

– Nos vemos mañana – Le dijiste sonriendo.

– ¿Segura que no quieres que me quede? – Te dijo el de forma seductora, haciéndote dudar sobre la respuesta que le darías.

En ese momento salió Eyeless de la casa y paso uno de sus brazos por tus hombros, tu agradeciste al cielo aquella aparición ya que sin el probablemente tu virginidad no hubiera durado un día más.

– No te preocupes Slenderman, la cuidare bien. – Dijo Eyeless con mucha seguridad.

– Mas te vale Eyeless, por cierto mañana tú, Jeff y yo tendremos una pequeña charla. – dijo Slenderman con tono molesto y después desapareció.

– Uff, entra rápido. – dijo Jack

Entraste a la casa, subiste a tu habitación y después de ponerte el pijama te recostaste en la cama sobre las cobijas, Jack se recostó junto a ti y pregunto.

– Y bien, ¿Qué pasó?

– ¿Que va a pasar?, pues le dije la verdad, toda la verdad.

– ¿Y qué te dijo él?

– Creo que lo acepto bien, /recordando sus insinuaciones ¬¬/ seee bien, en fin vámonos ya a dormir mañana tengo examen de fotografía con ese el profesor más maldito de todos.

– Entonces muévete para que abramos las cobijas.

Ambos se levantaron y se metieron entre las suaves y cálidas cobijas, antes de quedarte dormida te volteaste y lo abrazaste.

– Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo.

– De nada, es un placer… pero me preocupa… olvídalo, descansa.

– Sip.

Estabas muy cansada como para preguntarle acerca de lo que se refería por lo que volviste a voltearte y te quedaste profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Holis mis crayolis, espero que les guste este capi y que comenten su opinión… Uf ese Slendy es todo un loquillo, aunque esa (Tu nombre) no se queda nada atrás jeje, de todas formas no creo que vaya a haber lemon por aquí a menos que lo soliciten claro, aunque sería algo nuevo para mí, pero waaano al cliente lo que pida…. Eeeen fin, pórtense mal, cuídense bien y niéguenlo todo jeje, cariños cariñosos y bye.


End file.
